Route planning algorithms (e.g. multi-objective optimization (MOO) route planning approaches) may be used to determine routes for vehicle. For example, a route planning algorithm may be used to determine a route for an autonomous land-based vehicle over a complex unstructured area of terrain.
Typically, route planning algorithms are initiated using one or more initial routes, which may be known as a “seed set” of routes. Many route planning algorithms comprise performing an iterative optimization process using the seed set to optimize those routes with respect to some parameters (e.g. fuel usage, travel time etc.).
Conventionally, the routes that form the seed set are randomly generated or selected routes.